1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a signal output device, more particularly to a vibration wave output instrument and a method of using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
When elderly people suffer from Osteoporosis or Osteoarthritis syndrome, ache that occurs from Osteoporosis or Osteoarthritis syndrome tortures the elderly people a lot. In order to get information of people's human bone mineral density, and to diagnose the condition of people's hip joint (e.g. slack or loose), one of the methods is to send some vibration waves into a human body from a signal output source of a vibration tool (vibrator) through a target region (e.g. limbs) of the human body. When the vibration waves move in the human body and hit the tested bones, some reflective waves will be generated from the tested bones to move outwards from the human body. Then, the reflective waves will be collected and analyzed to figure out the information of human bone mineral density and the health condition of the hip joint, so as to further evaluate the health condition of the tested bones and determine a proper medical treatment according to the collected information.
However, because the skin surfaces of the target region are irregularly unplaned, and the vibration tool is provided with a certain weight, an operator is hard to stably handle and position the vibration tool at the target region precisely if the vibration tool is provided without an effective and easy means for tightly fixing the vibration tool on the target region thereof. Therefore, a deviated reflective wave other than the actual one may be collected to further affect the test result.